Over past several years, the worldwide steel industry has focused on development of a third generation of advanced high strength steel (AHSS) for the automotive market. These Generation 3 steels have a favorable balance of tensile strength and elongation, typically in a UTS xTE range of about 20,000 MPa-% or greater. However, the steel industry has had a difficult time commercializing Generation 3 AHSS as the majority of approaches require high alloy content, e.g., typically greater than 4 weight percent manganese, which results in difficulties when manufacturing such steels with conventional steel production equipment. Additionally, currently available AHSS has been difficult to weld by techniques such as spot welding, have been difficult to coat with zinc-based galvanic coatings, have been difficult to manufacture into the thin gauge sheet needed for wide scale application.